


Yours sincerely,

by Nearlydaily



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nearlydaily/pseuds/Nearlydaily
Summary: I wrapped my arm around her waist as I swallowed the last of my drink, she swayed to the song and grinded on me. I glanced across the room and everyone falls away, the girl is gone and its him."Payback, huh?""I don't think it matters to you anyways." I snapped."Of course it matters.""Ya know what?" I looked away and took a breath, when I lifted my eyes he was gone. "Lou?" The room is dark, endless. I run. Run till I'm breathless. "Louis? Lou? I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The room is slowly filling with water. "Louis!?" Silence. My voice doesn't work now. Lou... I'm sorry..."Lou!" I jumped awake. "Fuck." I rubbed my eyes and pulled the duvet over my head, I held it around my head as I screamed.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

I wrapped my arm around her waist as I swallowed the last of my drink, she swayed to the song and grinded on me. I glanced across the room and everyone falls away, the girl is gone and it's him.

"Payback, huh?" 

"I don't think it matters to you anyways." I snapped.

"Of course it matters."

"Ya know what?" I looked away and took a breath when I lifted my eyes he was gone. "Lou?" The room is dark, endless. I run. Run till I'm breathless. "Louis? Lou? I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The room is slowly filling with water. "Louis!?" Silence. My voice doesn't work now. Lou... I'm sorry...

"Lou!" I jumped awake. "Fuck." I rubbed my eyes and pulled the duvet over my head, I held it around my head as I screamed. I got out of bed and made my way to the kitchen, I flicked on the kettle and I went back into my bedroom grabbing my phone. I unlocked it and went to my contacts, BooBear. no... I locked the screen and rolled my eyes. He had this so easy, and I was left to suffer. Maybe I should just come out..." I sighed and slammed the phone on the counter as the kettle started to whistle. I made a cup of tea and slumped out the couch, I wanted to go back to England but I... there was too many memories. Every street had something that was ours. after this fucking long you think I'd have gotten over it. Nope, still hurts like hell. I sat on the couch and looked out the window at the rain falling. I pulled up my hood and laid back, another one of those days.


	2. Chapter Two

My phone rang making me jump, I went to the kitchen grabbing it, completely unprepared for the conversation I was about to have. 

~~~~~

I sat on the couch with a headache, I haven't done anything wrong, have I? I wasn't single for most of one direction, and for a while after our hiatus started. I've never stolen, never got into a fight. Fuck sakes. I went into my room, threw some clothes on and decided to go for a run.

I pulled off my sweaty clothes and tossed them in my hamper, I stepped in the shower and closed my eyes. My head kept getting worst, what did I do... why did I get that call- my thoughts were broken with a bang on my bathroom door. "Harry, do you have my nail polish?"

"Yea, it's in here." The door opened and she went to my counter.

"Hey Tilly can I borrow your hair dryer." She mocked my accent. "Sure Harry no problem, it's a shame you can't afford your own."

"Sorry," I said rolling my eyes. "I need you to do something for me."

"In there?" She asked.

"No." I laughed. "Book me two flights to England please?"

"For when?" She was half out the door.

"Leaving with in the next twelve hours."

"Ok, everything ok?"

"Yea I think."

"Alright." She closed the door and I sighed.

I got out of the shower and wrapped my towel around my waist, I went into my room and Lia was laying on the bed. "Two tickets?" She said.

"Yep." I nodded. "Do you have any pills for headaches?"

"Huhum." She nodded looking at me and sitting up. "Alright, what's wrong?"

"I uh... got a call from a lawyer. I'm needed at the office within seventy-two hours."

"Jesus Christ."

"And I can't for the life of me think about what I might have done."

"Maybe you didn't do anything?"

"Well, why do they need me?"

"Maybe... someone in your old band?"

"My old band?"

"One direction." She rolled her eyes.

"They're technically not my 'old' band. But I also can't think if anything they'd of done."

"Are you sure?"

"What do you mean by that?" I snapped.

"Nothing. Sorry, I was just..." I sighed.

"I'm sorry, I'm just stressed. Can you come with me?" He asked.

"To England?"

"Well duh."

"Your serious?" I nodded going into my closet.

"Go get ready."

"I just booked the tickets, we need to leave in about six hours."

"Ok." I nodded.

"Coffee?" She asked and I nodded. She passed me an Advil, turned on the coffee purker and went to her room excitedly.

I mixed coffee for myself and one for Lia, I took it into her closet where she was sitting on the floor. "Uh."

"Thanks." She took the cup. "How long will we be there?" 

"I don't know, two or three days maybe?" I shrugged.

"Ok. What do I take to wear, is it warm or like cold." 

"Its." I shrugged.

"You are such a huge help." She sighed and I laughed.

"Till, just pack what you normally would."

"Fine." She mumbled.

"Your adorable," I said walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

Life likes to kick you when your down. The next morning he sat on the couch with a headache, I haven't done anything wrong, have I? He thought. I wasn't single for most of one direction, and for a while after our hiatus started. I've never stolen, never got into a fight. Fuck sakes. He went into his room, threw some clothes on and decided to go for a run.

○○○

He pulled off his sweaty clothes and tossed them in his hamper, he stepped in the shower and closed his eyes letting the cold water run down over his body. His head kept getting worst, what did I do... why did I get that call- His thoughts were broken with a bang on his bathroom door. "Harry, do you have my nail polish?"

"Yea, it's in here." The door opened and she went to the sink counter.

"Hey Tilly can I borrow your hair dryer." She mocked his accent making him smile rolling his eyes. "Sure Harry no problem, it's a shame you can't afford your own."

"Sorry, hey, I need you to do something for me."

"In there?" She asked.

"No." He laughed. "Book me two flights to England please?"

"For when?" She was half out the door.

"Leaving with in the next twelve hours."

"Ok, everything ok?"

"Yea I think."

"Alright." She closed the door and harry sighed.

He got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, he walked out of the bathroom to see Tilly laying on the bed. "Two tickets?" She said.

"Yep." He nodded. "Do you have any pills for headaches?"

"Huhum." She nodded looking at him and sitting up. "Alright, what's wrong?"

"I uh... got a call from a lawyer. I'm needed at the office within seventy-two hours."

"Jesus Christ."

"And I can't for the life of me think about what I might have done."

"Maybe you didn't do anything?"

"Well, why do they need me?"

"Maybe... someone in your old band?"

"My old band?"

"One direction." She rolled her eyes.

"They're technically not my 'old' band. But I also can't think if anything they'd of done."

"Are you sure?"

"What do you mean by that?" He snapped.

"Nothing. Sorry, I was just..." He sighed.

"I'm sorry, I'm just stressed. Can you come with me?" He asked.

"To England?"

"Well duh."

"Your serious?" Harry nodded going into his closet and Tilly followed.

"Go get ready."

"I just booked the tickets, we need to leave in about six hours."

"Ok." He nodded towards her, she was unable to move for a moment realizing her dream of going to England was about to cone true.

"Coffee?" She asked braking from the thoughts and he nodded. When harry walked into the kitchen in jogging pants and a tshirt in his hand she passed him an Advil, turned on the coffee purker and went to her room excitedly.

Harry mixed coffee for himself and one for Tilly, he took it into her closet where she was sitting on the floor. "Uh."

"Thanks." She took the cup. "How long will we be there?" 

"I don't know, two or three days maybe?" He shrugged.

"Ok. What do I take to wear, is it warm or like cold." 

"Its." He shrugged again.

"You are such a huge help." She sighed.

"Till, just pack what you normally would."

"Fine." She mumbled.

"Your adorable," He said walking away.

In the uber on the way to the airport Harry glanced over at Tilly who was bouncing her knee and chewing her nails. He leaned over and nudged her, her head shot up. "You ok love?"

"I'm good." She smiled.

"You sure?" She nodded.

"I'm just excited. I've always wanted to go to england." She turned her attention out the window and he knew she had something on her mind. 

Tilly was nervous going into the airport with him, but with masks nowadays he only got recognized once in the airport. As they sat in our seats Harry scrolled through his phone waiting for the flight to start. "You nervous?" He asked.

"I've never been on a flight this long before."

○1st○

"It'll be ok." He smiled at me. I nodded and looked away, I put in my headphones leaned back and let out a breath.

○○○

He pulled up to the office and sighed. "Come in with me?" He asked.

"Alright." I nodded. We got out I couldn't help looking around, it was even more beautiful then I though. As he opened the door for me i tripped and grabbed his arm making him laugh, at least he could still laughed. I swear i felt his heart beating though his shirt.

"Shit." He mumbled quietly, I glanced up and I felt like a dear in headlights. Harry went to the desk and I stood off to the side, the woman pointed towards the glass door and harry nodded. He opened the door and gestured for me to enter first, he followed and the other boys looked.... confused and worried.

"Hey." Harry said to the room.

"How's it goin' mate?" Liam said standing up and hugging him.

"Long time no see." He said to zayn, before anyone else could speak or hug a woman walked out.

"Louis, Harry, Zayn, Niall, Liam?" The rest of the boys stood up and I sat down. Harry glanced back at me 'its ok'. I mouthed, he nodded and they went in her office.


End file.
